Safe & Sound, Cato and Clove
by AllLostDreams
Summary: Katniss and Peeta reveal their secret, but are they the only ones who have one?
1. Chapter 1

It's Hard To Pretend

You **Love**

Some One When You **Don't**,

But It's harder to pretend 

That You Don't **Love** some One

When You **do…**

I could hear her behind me; I'd never noticed her before. She was a year younger than me. One knife after another, they sliced through the air with incredible precision. I continued to train with one of my favorite swords, but it was killing me.

I focused even harder, tried to pretend the dummy was my stupid older brother. I was fourteen and he was sixteen, also the biggest Idiot ever. My brother Ari, Well Ari is the only thing more disgusting then the capitol.

She must have noticed that I'd been watching her, because as soon as I had stopped looking at her it happened. I was about to let my sword fly when one of her knives came flying to my sword hitting it just right it sent it flying. It hit the ground with a loud clanking noise.

I was shocked out of my mind. I stood there staring at my sword on the ground for a couple of seconds; it had to be at least a yard away from me now. I could hear her laughing behind me. This was humiliating, just plain embarrassing. I turned around, still with the shocked expression on my face. She almost fell to the floor laughing. She laughed so hard I thought she might explode. Evil, Little Twerp! Evil, pretty, little twerp.

Of course I couldn't let her just laugh at me like that. I was going to fix this.

"Oh yeah? You think that's Funny?" I taunted. She only nodded and continued laugh at me. "Well I you're so good, Prove it! I'm challenging you."

"Alright, but, I would have killed you already." She said and started laughing again

_OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! _I couldn't take it anymore. I charged at her, but she dodged me. Her face was fierce and full of pride. A wide smirk spread across her face. But I knew what I was going to do, and she wouldn't be able to avoid me for long. I finally was able to catch her, I pinned her against the wall, so we were face to face. Her emerald green eyes starred me down. She gritted her teeth and kicked at my knees, trying to force her way out of my grasp. Her eyes stared into mine, as if she was trying to control my thoughts.

"Forget It" I said starring back at her, "You're stuck here as long as I want you to be."

She stopped gritting her teeth at me and began to laugh, "Sure, Your right" She said, that was fast, she couldn't possibly give up that fast, "but, I would have killed you already." She wasn't going to let me forget that was she?

"Sure you would have, what's your name any way?" I said, and then tried to loosen my grasp on her. I didn't intend to hurt her, and I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I realized just how small she was, or just how tall I was.

"Clove." She replied. Clove was very pretty, but in a different way. She was different and I liked her. I tried to be as gentle as possible when I set her down, which was my own way of saying 'don't worry I can be gentle when I want to' because I didn't want to intimidate her.

"Well Little clover, I'm Cato."


	2. Chapter 2

Title

It's been two years since I meet Cato. In that time frame I met his family and learned that his father died when he was six, and since his brother is a total Neanderthal and has made a point to prove he doesn't like me, Cato has been the 'man of the house'.

Cato fights with his brother ari all the time, and he has adapted to letting me support him. I'd been kind to him when his brother, his own kin, wasn't. But I'm not much of the person to talk about family like that. Ever since I was twelve my parents fought over what they would do if I was reaped, whether or not I should volunteer, and a whole number of other topics. Last year, that all came to an end when my mother died of cancer. She only lasted about a week.

Ever since that day, Cato has tried to comfort me back, But I wasn't used to affection. I was my own friend. I laughed at my own jokes, talked to my self. So when Cato decided it was my turn I ran from him, hid away. If I let him in my life, I knew he'd try to do something about haw my father treated me. Cato was one of those people who likes things to work right, probably why he is so angry at his brother all the time, because Ari's profession mind as well be messing things up and my father for that matter is messed up, my mother wasn't but that doesn't matter anymore.

My eyes fluttered open. Day Light streamed in like rays of light from an angel. I knew my father was still sleeping, and if he wasn't he probably isn't fully sober, so I could probably sneak out and get to training before he realizes I've woken.

The morning was fresh and clear from the night's rain. The sky was still cloudy, and the smell of rain lurked in every corner of district two. Usually the first half of the day for district two children is Schooling, then after lunch, training. The two days right before training is usually pure training no schooling on those days but this time the reaping landed on a Sunday, thus today is Friday and the only day we get extra training, but that doesn't bother me.

I know some day I'll have to confront Cato, after I've finally hid enough to where he is mad I won't let him help me. Someday I'll tell him I'm sorry for rejecting his comfort, for ignoring my feelings for him, but for now, I'm just pretending it never crossed my mind.

The rest of training goes smoothly, being fifteen training isn't all that important. Once you turn sixteen it gets harder, ages sixteen seventeen and eighteen are important, because those are the ages when most volunteer. Usually it's the naive who volunteer, the smart kids value training in case they get reaped they will know how to survive.

Cato and I don't communicate during the day, because of the age difference and level difference, we aren't supposed to anyway. Cato and I make eye contact during the day, but nothing more, and we walk home together.

I not exactly me this morning, dad and I had some issues last night, he was not completely sober, and he bossed me around then shoved me to my knees when I wouldn't do what he wanted me to do.

I'm praying I'll be able to act like I'm just a little worried about the upcoming reaping, but Cato always has this way of seeing right through me, a power I never had. So maybe, just maybe, I'll survive the day.

Training was over, but knife after knife I continued to hit the targets. I loved the noise they made as they cut through the air. In district two you start training at age twelve. Its district one when they train since they could walk. District one kids aren't always the sharpest kids, not any better than us, and really cocky.

"Hey Clover, are you ready to leave yet?" I heard Cato say from behind me.

"Yeah, alright, let's go." I put the knives away, and tried to not make eye contact with Cato. If I did he'd instantly know something was wrong. I learned that the hard way. We started on our way home together. District two isn't safe to wonder alone as a teenager. "Is anyone volunteering this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think. There's an eighteen year old that is really determined to win. He's really stupid and obnoxious, they capitol will love him." The he laughed.

"Reminds me of-"I started,

"Ari?" He said, interrupting me, and smiling.

Then we both laughed. Even though we knew Ari would totally get his sorry but kicked badly in the arena.

I didn't laugh as much as I usually did. Nothing seemed as funny as it usually does, sadly Cato sees right through me, crap.

"So little Clover, how've you been?" he asked. Obviously he had nothing else to say.

"Well, er... I dunno." _Smooth played clove, smooth played_. I thought. I could feel Cato watching me. "I mean, there isn't anything out of the ordinary."

"You're really bad at lying clove." Sighed Cato. He never called me clove. Not even when he had tried to support me when my mother had died, something else was going to be said, soon. I could feel it.

"Cato, the reaping is in two days." I said, attempting to save myself from the pot hole I'd just fell in. "And we've both gotten to the age, were well..." I sighed.

"Clover, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it." he said, giving me that look he gives me, he gives everyone that 'look', and it slices right through me. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." I said, but it wasn't true. _NO! NO! NO! Help! Help me! My father is mean and is hurting me! _I ignored the voice in my head and glanced up at Cato who was giving me a death glare. "What?" I asked, annoyed this time.

"C'mon, Clover! You can talk to me," He whimpered. "Why won't you talk to anyone? I know more than you think I do!" he didn't believe me, did he?

"I, uh, well… Ugh!" we both stopped and I put my face in my hands and made another angry noise. Then I lifted my head up again, "Why do you care?!" I snapped at him.

"Don't say such things; I'm your friend it's my job to care." He said.

I felt like the capitol just blew a fire ball in my face. Why did he care what was bothering me? Did he think it was something he did? He almost never messes up.

"Well… It's nothing you did." I said, and then we started walking again.

"Then what is it?" he beckoned, as he gave me that terrible death glare.

"My dad is just a pain alright! He's been annoying me all week!" Everything went quiet for a while. "Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

"Yes, How hard was that?" he sighed, "Just tell me if it gets out of hand, and this conversation isn't over, I'll be expecting a bigger explanation on how he's annoying you."

"Fine." I said, and I knew he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cato's P.o.v.

Alright I have to admit clove gets on my nerves sometimes. I know what Clove's home life is like, and so far I've heard nothing good. Personally, I'm praying her father doesn't get violent with her, because if so, I might just lose my patience with him. I like Clover much more than she will ever understand, and the fact she always pushes me away also makes me feel like I'm going to lose my patience, But soon, very soon I'm going to find a way to get her to accept I want to be part of her life, I don't want to make it harder on her, but sometimes she makes my head spin.

Tomorrow is the reaping of course, and once again, I'll stay up all night praying it's not clover or I getting reaped the next day.

I looked around my room, and then sank down against the wall. _Please let it be tomorrow._

I blinked. Good Morning Cato. My first thought was clove, if we could just survive today. The morning flew by faster then I wanted it to, and before I knew it I was staring up waiting as a person for the capitol rambled on about having a _Happy _hunger games. Yeah right!

Her painted fingers ran through the small pieces of paper. I watched. I waited. I felt bad. Whatever poor souls are going to be stuck with the male tribute who wants to volunteer this year aren't going to survive long.

To my terror, I realized what had just happened while I'd lost myself in thought, clover was reaped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about that." My friend, Axel, said patting my back, he was there for me before Clove was. He knew how much I liked clover.

I felt like my whole body turned to stone as I watched her stand there, if I could have volunteered for her I would have. Then I realized what I had to do.

As the boy's name was pulled, I didn't even listen to who it was, "I volunteer as tribute!" I called out the famous words and made my way to the stage. Clove would get out alive, and I'd say, _'if it is the last thing I do!_' but I already know it will be.

The next thing I knew we were being dragged into the justice building and shoved into separate rooms.

My first visitor was Axel. "Man, why did you do that?" he sighed and we both sat down, "I thought, well, I'm not understanding."

"I know." I replied "I have a plan. I going to do whatever I can to get Clover out and make my death look like an accident. I can't sit back and watch her die; don't you remember who was going to volunteer this year?"

"Yeah I do, she must mean a lot to you." I could hear sympathy in his voice.

"She does."

"Best of luck, Cato." He said as a peacekeeper started leading him away. The door slammed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clove.**

I stood in there, trying to breathe straight without crying. I cry all the time when I'm alone. I mean alone. If Cato knew my father was making me suffer, that wouldn't end pretty. I almost regret not letting Cato have a _"talk"_ with my father. Cato really worried about him and I don't blame him.

No one came and after a while of pacing and kicking things around, a peacekeeper, half lead have dragged me to a car that would take us to the train station. One of our mentors sat between Cato and I, I knew if we started talking I could easily blow, and thus I wasn't going to say anything. _Not here, not now. Keep your cool, you can do it._

When we got on the train our mentor who had rode with us, whose name I learned was Enobaria, left as alone to find the restroom and then the other mentors. _Was she crazy leaving me alone with him? _I thought. I could feel Cato's eyes on me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"You okay?" I heard him ask.

_NO I'M NOT OKAY THE ONLY PERSON IN PANEM THAT CARES ABOUT ME WILL EATHER DIE AND I'LL HAVE TO WATCH IT OR WATCH ME DIE! DO I LOOK OKAY? SERIOUSLY! I'M SO NOT OKAY! _I thought, but didn't reply. He didn't deserve that much of an answer.

"Clove, I-I know, that-"

"No." I said cutting him off.

"No? What do you mean no?" He mocked.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said looking over at him, turning away from the clean sheet-glass window I'd been staring at this whole time. "Do you have a clue what the heck you just did?"

"No, I just randomly decided to yell that," He stated sarcastically "Of course I know what I did!"

"You got yourself a death sentence that's what!" I screamed at him. "Or me! Would that be better for you?! Either way, one of us is going to die, at this rate both of us!"

"You won't die Clove!" He yelled back. "Don't you dare think that's what I want, you won't die!"

"Then you will! Don't you understand Cato, you are all I have! Either way I loose! You have a family to go back to, can you imagine what this will do to your mother! Your brother will only get worse, and if I survive I have nothing to go back to!" I cried out.

_So much for keeping your cool,_ I thought to myself. I can't believe I told him that, I thought I'd die before that happened. I guess I got the order wrong. I left the train car and found my room for the night; we would arrive in the capitol in the morning.

I flopped down on the soft bed and cried, I didn't understand. Did he seriously think these were games? I heard knocking on my door and Cato's muffled voice it then hit me that I hadn't locked my door I quickly sat up and tried to get up.

_Maybe I could lock it before he invited himself in_. But I just ended up sitting down next to the comfort of the soft capitol bed and cried there on the floor. I was too upset to think.

Seconds later, I heard the terrible noise of my door opening. "Clove, please don't be mad at me." Cato almost never said please. He had perfect manners when he needed them, all except please. Long story short, I was stunned.

"Go away." I said trying to sound stronger than I was at the moment.

"Clove I have a plan if you'll just listen."

I looked up at him, "Okay."

He wiped away my tears as he explained how we were going to try to teach each other what we know, and become allies. We would try to scare the tributes, since we are careers, and try to keep our confusing relationship as friends quiet. We would wing it from there. So far, I only saw doom in our future.


End file.
